1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves fuel additive compositions and fuel compositions containing these fuel additive compositions. The compositions are effective in reducing intake valve deposits of internal-combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deposits in the fuel delivery system and combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine can adversely effect combustion performance in terms of power output and emissions. Consequently, development of more effective fuel additives to prevent and/or reduce deposits is highly desirable.
Canadian Patent Publication 2,089,833, Graiff, Aug. 21, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,988, Malfer et al., Dec. 16, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,917, Daly, Feb. 23, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,468, Moreton, Mar. 2, 1999, involve Mannich detergents, generally prepared by reaction of alkylphenols with aldehydes and amines, and polyether fluidizers for reduction of deposits in an engine combustion chamber and/or fuel delivery system.
U.S. application Ser. No. 09/337,997, McAtee, filed Jun. 22, 1999, discloses hydrocarbon fuels containing a Mannich detergent composition including other compounds such as polyetheramines.
The present invention provides deposit control fuel additive compositions exhibiting unexpectedly superior results that combine a Mannich detergent with a polyetheramine fluidizer or a polyether fluidizer or a mixture of polyetheramine and polyether fluidizers and, optionally, a succinimide detergent.
It is an object of this invention to reduce intake system deposits in hydrocarbon-fueled internal combustion engines.
It is a further object of this invention to reduce intake valve deposits in gasoline internal combustion engines.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by the practice of this invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing objects in accordance with the invention, as described and claimed herein, the fuel additive composition of the present invention comprises
a) a Mannich detergent prepared from the reaction of a hydrocarbylphenol, an aldehyde and an amine where the hydrocarbyl substituent has a number average molecular weight of from 500 to 3000, and
b) a polyetheramine fluidizer of formula R[OCH2CH(R1)]nA where R is a hydrocarbyl group, R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydrocarbyl groups of 1 to 16 carbon atoms and mixtures thereof, n is a number 2 to about 50, and A is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94OCH2CH2CH2NR2R2 and xe2x80x94NR3R3 where each R2 is independently hydrogen or hydrocarbyl, and each R3 is independently hydrogen, hydrocarbyl or xe2x80x94[R4N(R5)]pR6 where R4 is C2-C10 alkylene, R5 and R6 are independently hydrogen or hydrocarbyl and p is a number from 1-7.
Another aspect of the present invention is a fuel composition comprising a mixture of a hydrocarbon fuel and the above-described fuel additive composition where the concentration of the Mannich detergent and the polyetheramine fluidizer combined on an actives basis is from 10 to 2000 ppm by weight.
A further embodiment of the present invention is the above-described fuel additive composition where the weight ratio on an actives basis of the Mannich detergent to the polyetheramine fluidizer is about 1:0.1-3.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a fuel composition comprising a mixture of a hydrocarbon fuel, hydrocarbon solvent and the above-described fuel additive composition where the weight ratio on an actives basis of the Mannich detergent to the polyetheramine fluidizer is about 1:0.1-3 and the concentration of the detergent and the fluidizer combined is from 10 to 2000 ppm by weight on an actives basis.
In a still further embodiment of the present invention, the fuel additive composition comprises
a) a Mannich detergent from the reaction of a hydrocarbyl-substituted phenol, an aldehyde and an amine where the hydrocarbyl substituent is derived from a polyisobutylene having a number average molecular weight of from 500 to 3000 and a vinylidene isomer content of at least 70%, and
b) a polyetheramine fluidizer of the formula R[OCH2CH(R1)]nOCH2CH2CH2NH2 where R is C1-C30 alkyl group or C1-C30 alkyl-substituted phenyl group, R1 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl, and n is a number from about 10 to about 35 where the weight ratio of the detergent to the fluidizer on an actives basis is about 1:0.5-2.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the fuel additive composition comprises
(a) a Mannich reaction product of a hydrocarbyl-substituted phenol where the hydrocarbyl substituent has a number average molecular weight of from 500 to 3000, an aldehyde, and an amine, and
(b) a polyetheramine represented by the formula R[OCH2CH(R1)]nA where R is a hydrocarbyl group, R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydrocarbyl groups of 1 to 16 carbon atoms, and mixtures thereof, n is a number from 2 to about 50, and A is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94OCH2CH2CH2NR2R2 and xe2x80x94NR3R3 where each R is independently hydrogen or hydrocarbyl, and each R3 is independently hydrogen, hydrocarbyl or xe2x80x94[R4N(R5)]pR6 where R4 is C2-C10 alkylene, R5 and R6 are independently hydrogen or hydrocarbyl, and p is a number from 1-7, and
(c) a polyether represented by the formula R7O[CH2CH(R8)O]qH where R7 is a hydrocarbyl group, R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydrocarbyl groups of 1 to 16 carbon atoms, and mixtures thereof, and q is a number from 2 to about 50.
An additional embodiment of the present invention is a fuel additive composition comprising
a) a Mannich detergent prepared from the reaction of a hydrocarbyl-substituted phenol, an aldehyde, and an amine where the hydrocarbyl substituent is derived from a polyisobutylene having a number average molecular weight molecular weight of from 500 to 3000 and a vinylidene isomer content of at least 70%, and
b) a polyether fluidizer of the formula R7O[CH2CH(R8)O]qH where R7 is a hydrocarbyl group, R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydrocarbyl groups of 1 to 16 carbon atoms, and mixtures thereof, and q is a number from 2 to about 50, and optionally
c) a succinimide detergent prepared from the reaction of a polyamine and a hydrocarbyl-substituted succinic acylating agent where the weight ratio of detergent(s) to fluidizer is about 1:0.5-2 on an actives basis.
In a further additional embodiment of the present invention, the fuel additive composition comprises
a) Mannich detergent prepared from the reaction of a hydrocarbyl-substituted phenol, an aldehyde, and an amine where the hydrocarbyl substituent is derived from a polyisobutylene having a number average molecular weight of from 500 to 3000 and a vinylidene isomer content of at least 70%, and
b) a polyether fluidizer of the formula R7O[CH2CH(R8)O]qH where R7 is a hydrocarbyl group, R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydrocarbyl groups of 1 to 16 carbon atoms, and mixtures thereof, and q is a number from 2 to about 50, and optionally
c) a succinimide detergent prepared from the reaction of a polyamine and a hydrocarbyl-substituted succinic acylating agent where the weight ratio of detergent(s) to fluidizer is about 1:0.5-2 on an actives basis, and
d) a polyetheramine represented by the formula R[OCH2CH(R1)]nA wherein R is a hydrocarbyl group; R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydrocarbyl groups of 1 to 16 carbon atoms, and mixtures thereof; n is a number from 2 to about 50; and A is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94OCH2CH2CH2NR2R2 and xe2x80x94NR3R3 wherein each R2 is independently hydrogen or hydrocarbyl; and each R3 is independently hydrogen, hydrocarbyl or xe2x80x94[R4N(R5)]pR6 wherein R4 is C2-C10 alkylene; R5 and R6 are independently hydrogen or hydrocarbyl; and p is a number from 1-7.
A resulting embodiment of the present invention is a fuel composition comprising a mixture of a hydrocarbon fuel, hydrocarbon solvent and the above-described fuel additive composition of Mannich detergent, polyether fluidizer and optionally succinimide detergent having a weight ratio on an actives basis of detergent(s) to fluidizer of about 1:0.5-2 where the concentration of detergent(s) and fluidizer combined is from 10 to 2000 ppm by weight on an actives basis.
In a still additional embodiment of the present invention, the fuel additive composition comprises
a) a Mannich detergent prepared from a hydrocarbyl-substituted phenol, formaldehyde, and ethylenediamine where the hydrocarbyl substitutent is derived from a polyisobutylene having a number average molecular weight of from 500 to 3000 and a vinylidene isomer content of at least 70%, and
b) a polyether fluidizer of the formula R7O[CH2CH(R8)O]qH where R7 is a C1-C30 alkyl group or a C1-C30 alkyl-substituted phenyl group, R8 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl, and q is a number from about 10 to about 35, and optionally
c) a succinimide detergent prepared from a polyamine and a hydrocarbyl-substituted succinic acylating agent.
A further resulting embodiment of the present invention is a fuel composition comprising a mixture of a hydrocarbon fuel and the above-described fuel additive composition of Mannich detergent prepared from polyisobutylene-derived alkylphenol and formaldehyde and ethylenediamine, polyether fluidizer and optionally succinimide detergent where the concentration of detergent(s) and fluidizer combined is from 10 to 2000 ppm by weight on an actives basis.
Finally in another embodiment of the present invention, the fuel additive composition of Mannich detergent, prepared from phenol alkylated with 500 to 3000 number average molecular weight polyisobutylene having at least 70% vinylidene isomer content and formaldehyde and ethylenediamine, polyether fluidizer and optional succinimide detergent has a weight ratio of detergent(s) to fluidizer of about 1:0.5-2 on an actives basis.